laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clark Triton
* Doctor of archaeology |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Light brown |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = Brenda Triton |siblings = |offspring = Luke Triton |family = |others = * Professor Layton * Andrew Schrader * Doland Noble * Evan Barde * Beth * |jpname = |dename = Clark Triton |esname = Clark Triton |frname = Clark Triton |itname = Clark Triton |nlname = Clark Triton |korname = }} Dr. Clark Triton is a major character in Professor Layton and the Last Specter, and a minor character in Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. He is Luke's father, and a good friend of Professor Layton. Biography Appearance Clark wears a blue suit with a white shirt and a pink tie. He wears brown shoes. Plot Early Life At university Clark Triton studied archaeology with Layton, and they became good friends. Ten years before the events of Last Specter, Luke, his son, was born. A year before Last Specter, Clark witnessed Evan Barde's death. He received all of Evan's land in his will, which had been altered by Levin Jakes on Jean Descole's orders. Six months later, after Clark had become the mayor of Misthallery, his wife Brenda was kidnapped by Descole, acting under the guise of Doland Noble, whom he also kidnapped. Clark was blackmailed into keeping quiet by Descole in order to protect her and Doland. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter When Professor Layton and his new assistant Emmy Altava came to Triton Manor, he was surprised to see them. He tells them that he didn't write the letter that Layton had received. He then tells them that the specter was actually real and that it was destroying the town. Layton then asks him if he could see Luke and he warns him about Luke not leaving his room. When he saw that Layton and Emmy had solved Luke's door puzzle and went into Luke's room, he took advantage of the situation to try talking to Luke, and failed. He then tells them that he had unfinished business in his office, so left. Layton, Emmy, and Luke find out that Clark had witnessed Evan's death, so they head to Triton Manor. Once they got to his office, they ask him about it, and he told them that he was out fishing that night, and, not knowing it was Evan at the time, saw something falling from the cliff. He then asked them to chose a wine out of his cellar, hinting as to where Brenda and Doland were being hidden. "Doland" then went into the cellar to 'help' Layton pick a wine. He then goes to the grand plaza to witness Levin's 'revealation' of the specter. He watched as Layton proves him wrong by revealing one of the specter robots; an old mining machine. Emmy arrived shortly after, telling him that she had freed Brenda and Doland, and Layton reveals Descole. He evacuated the town square with the rest of the townspeople when Descole summoned the rest of the machines. He and Doland are helping Luke prepare to leave. He witnesses Arianna kissing Luke, and smiled with Brenda. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy After ''Last Specter, Clark had quit his job as mayor of Misthallery, and moved with Brenda and Luke back to London. He has been asked by the director of the museum to investigate the recent stolen and returned artefacts. He, along with Layton and Foster finds out that the "returned" items are actually forgeries. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Clark gets a new job overseas, and takes his family with him after his and Layton's case in Future London is solved. Images File:ClarkTritonLetter.png|Clark typing a letter. File:PL4Demo27.png|Clark in ''Last Specter. Artfile21.png|Clark seen at the back. SCAN0055.png|Clark's reference sheet. Clark.png|Clark Triton 8 bit art. Puzzles (to be added) Trivia *Clark, like Luke, may also be able to talk to animals, as in a Trunk Episode, Clark says "Your 'little friend' told me all about it", referring to Toppy the mouse. In Miracle Mask, ''Luke tells the rabbit his skill may have come from his father. *Clark's English voice actor, Liam O'Brien, is the same voice actor who voiced Dimitri Allen in ''Unwound Future. *Ewan mentions that Clark was Dr Schrader's assistant on archaeology exhibitions and they donated the museum's fossils. *Clark resembles Hans Gruber, the main villain in Die Hard(1988), portrayed by Alan Rickman(1946-2016) Profile ''Last Specter'' ;US Version Luke's father and town mayor, Clark once studied archaeology alongside Layton. He cherishes his family above all, and it was this weakness that allowed Descole and his minions to manipulate him. His letters are always handwritten. ;UK Version Luke's father and town mayor, Clark once studied archaeology alongside Layton. He cherishes his family above all and it was this weakness that allowed Descole and his minions to manipulate him. His letters are always handwritten. de:Dr. Clark Triton es:Clark Triton fr:Clark Triton it:Clark Triton nl:Clark Triton Category:Characters Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Azran Legacy Characters